Fuels for motor vehicles can be compounded with a variety of additives. Alternatively, the additive can be added to the fuel after the fuel is made. Such additives can include, for example deposit control additives for intake valves and/or fuel injectors that are suitable for reducing and/or preventing engine deposits and combustion chamber deposits; corrosion inhibitors; antiknock additives; emulsifiers or demulsifiers; biocides; dyes; pour point depressants and cetane improvers for diesel fuels; and the like. The additives can, for example, be added to the fuel after the fuel is dispensed into the fuel tank of an internal combustion engine. Typically, such additives are dispensed in liquid form.
Automotive or motor vehicle systems such as, for example, fuel injectors, cooling systems, brake systems, transmissions, rear axles, differential gears, and the like, also may be supplied not only with the customary automotive fluids, but also occasionally or constantly with additional additives in order to improve the operating characteristics of the devices, or to restore them to their original performance level which has deteriorated due to wear, soiling and the like. It is customary in this respect to add additional additives to the automotive fluid concerned, such as a windshield washer fluid, an oil, a lubricant, a radiator liquid, a brake fluid, a transmission fluid, a power steering fluid, or a hydraulic fluid. The additives improve the properties of the automotive fluid and/or effect a cleaning and/or provide corrosion protection of the devices coming into contact with this automotive fluid. For example, the additives can effect a sealing of the radiator system, an improvement in the octane number or in the lubricating behavior, and so forth. Such additives may be added in a single process to the automotive or motor vehicle fluid.
With regard to fuel additives, the need for various additives to insure that various engines such as internal combustion engines operate properly and the increased demand for fuel injector cleanliness, for example, as a result of antipollution devices, have made highly desirable additives that can be easily dispensed to the fuel tank by the end-user in effective amounts. For example, a solid fuel additive containing a paraffin wax and a liquid fuel additive comprising the reaction product of a vegetable oil and a polyamine, reacted with an acid, has been described. Another solid or pasty fuel additive containing a compacting agent such as a wax and a polyetheramine detergent has also been described.
While suitable for their intended purpose, there nonetheless remains a need for new automotive or motor vehicle additive compositions, particularly concentrated compositions.